


Wielder of Dragons

by Waldred



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldred/pseuds/Waldred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This in a RenRuki tribute :3 Spiced up with dragons instead of Zanpakutō's souls. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielder of Dragons

She felt the warmth of the sun gently caressing her face. Slowly, she opened her dark brown eyes and the first thing which caught her eye was the egg; a dragon egg. Its shell covered in scales as purely white as newly fallen snow with a turquoise sheen. It was a royal dragon egg after all, nothing like the common ones. The egg had been passed down through her family for three generations and if the tales were true, it was said that the egg only would come to life if it felt the presence of a real Dragonwielder. Royal dragons were picky like that, they wouldn’t submit their great power to just anyone.  
Right now it only felt like a rock to her. Dead and cold. The egg was passed down to her at her eighteenth name day, which had been the day before. Everyone told her that it was a great honor and that she should be grateful to receive the royal dragon egg, but she didn’t really see it as an honor. She felt like she had received a rock for her birthday. A pretty rock, indeed … But a damn huge rock! It barely fitted into her two palms when she carried it.  
She got up and sat down in front of the rock which was placed on a large pillow on the floor in the corner of her bedchamber. She eyed it for a moment before she let out a long drawn sigh and gently patted its scaly surface.  
\- Let´s become good friends, okay buddy?  
She sat like that for a moment with a hand on top of the egg as if she was waiting for a reply, a sign, anything that could prove to her that this damn rock actually was alive!  
But no… Nothing.  
She heard a sudden ruckus on the other side of the door followed by three loud knocks.  
\- Yes? She yelled  
\- Requesting permission to enter your chambers, Ohime-sama!  
She hurriedly stood up, reached for a blanket on her bed and swept it around her. She was naked after all.  
\- You have my permission to enter.  
The door slid open and a tall man entered her room. He was strong yet slender built, with a broad chest and a narrow hip. Twenty years of age. His shoulder length crimson hair, tied into a ponytail and for eyebrows he had tattoos, tribals which covered his entire forehead, Renji.  
He looked at her for a moment almost forgetting himself, his casual way of looking at her changed into a stare as he noticed that she wasn’t dressed. Only standing there next to her bed with a, in his opinion way … WAY too short blanket to cover her more private parts.  
Flustered and blushing he looked to the floor.  
\- O..Ohime-sama. He knelt to show his respect to the higher born woman in front of him.  
\- Y..Your brother is requesting your presence on the courtyard immediately. He has ordered you to bring the egg with you as well. He wants the bonding ceremony over today.  
\- That’s odd. She thought to herself. It isn’t supposed to be held before the end of the month?  
She frowned at Renji, but suddenly, she noticed that his eyes were fixated at her. Normally, people would give a royal dragon egg slightly more attention, but not him. His eyes were upon her.  
She couldn’t help but to giggle, amused by the way he without fail reacted when she was not properly dressed.  
\- Oww! C’mon Renji! Don’t get all formal on me now. She said teasingly as she gave him the most stunning smile she could ever muster.  
\- We have known each other since we were mere kids after all.  
He looked to the floor once more as his cheeks reddened.  
\- D…Don’t tease me, Ohime-sama. He mumbled more to himself than to her. Very much aware of his lower status.  
\- Okay okay! I’ll let you off the hook this time, but only because it´s you. She said as she turned her back to him, very well knowing that he could see more than what good was under the short blanket.  
\- Now, let my handmaiden do her job and leave my chambers at once!  
He cleared his throat.  
\- As you wish, Ohime-sama. I will be waiting for you outside.  
As he closed the door behind him he thought to himself  
\- Man that girl … One day I surely won’t let her get away with such behavior!  
He shook his head briskly  
\- What on earth am I thinking?! Renji, you fool! You know she´s way out of your league!  
His train of thoughts suddenly stopped as he saw her handmaiden carrying her ceremonial kimono into her room. The colors on it were made to match the innocent colors the egg carried.  
\- She isn´t suited for those colors! She´s far from innocent! He mumbled to himself as he walked outside the building.

If you like my story and want more you can go to;  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9520648/1/Shinigami-Wielder-of-Dragons  
Where i have all my chapters up to date :)  
I'm new to this site and i'm not sure whether i feel comfortable about whoever can copy & paste my writings as they please so please bear with me :)


End file.
